


Just a new way to bleed

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dall’alto in basso e leccandoti le labbra l’hai guardata sollevare il viso e mettersi a gattoni tra le foglie, le guance arrossate, la bocca spalancata, lo sguardo supplicante.<br/>Ha annaspato un ‘la prego’, incespicando nel suo stesso fiato.<br/>Tu le hai infilato una mano nei capelli e hai stretto.<br/><i>« Ho sempre desiderato un cagnolino ». </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a new way to bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Per la [**Notte Bianca #22**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/102223.html) indetta da [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) e sul prompt _Cappuccetto Rosso/Lupo, Is this the end of everything?/Or just a new way to bleed? ("New Way to Bleed" - Evanescence)_ rubato a [piscinadiprompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/). :D
> 
> Ho seri problemi con i titoli.

C’è una casetta bianca, al limitare del bosco in cui vivi.  
Ha la porta decorata, i fiori alle finestre ed è sempre circondata da un orribile odore dolciastro.  
Non hai idea di che faccia abbia la donna che l’ha acquistata ma la senti sempre richiamare in casa la figlia appena undicenne un’ultima volta, prima di lasciarla infine libera di correre a giocare nel bosco, accompagnata dall’inseparabile cagnolino.

  


***

  


Sei rimasto immobile ad ascoltare i passi della ragazzina avvicinarsi rapidi e frenetici, poi al momento giusto sei saltato giù dal ramo e le sei piombato addosso.  
Come ogni volta, prima ancora che potesse pensare qualsiasi cosa l’hai afferrata per il cappuccio e trascinata di peso lontana dal sentiero, dentro al bosco, fin dove la vegetazione e l’oscurità si fanno così fitte da trasformare ogni spina in un dente affilato pronto a divorarti la carne.  
Le hai tappato la bocca con una mano, ti sei riempito i polmoni con l’odore della sua pelle, le hai strappato di dosso il vestito, schiacciandola contro il tronco di un albero e strusciandoti intanto con insistenza contro il suo sedere.  
L’hai respirata, leccata, toccata, divorata fin quasi a consumarla completamente, poi, quando aveva ormai quasi raggiunto il limite, semplicemente ti sei fermato ed hai lasciato che si accasciasse a terra come una bambola di pezza.  
Dall’alto in basso e leccandoti le labbra l’hai guardata sollevare il viso e mettersi a gattoni tra le foglie, le guance arrossate, la bocca spalancata, lo sguardo supplicante.  
Ha annaspato un ‘la prego’, incespicando nel suo stesso fiato.  
Tu le hai infilato una mano nei capelli e hai stretto.  
« Toccati ».  
Lei ha strusciato d’istinto le cosce l’una contro l’altra, come se la tua voce l’avesse appena accarezzata in quel punto invece che nelle orecchie, poi semplicemente non ce l’ha fatta più.  
Ha spalancato la bocca e chiuso gli occhi, quando la sua mano piccola e un po’ impacciata si è infine posata sul suo sesso ed ha cominciato a stuzzicarlo.  
Non hai potuto fare a meno di ghignare, serrando il pugno fino a sbiancarti le nocche, e sei rimasto immobile a guardarla tremare e annaspare, finché non è venuta con un singhiozzo.  
Poi hai sciolto la stretta e ti sei inginocchiato.  
« Sei proprio un bravo animaletto, sai? »  
Lei ha sollevato lo sguardo sul tuo viso, gli occhi appannati dall’orgasmo ed il corpo piccolo e nudo che tremava tutto per lo sforzo di rimanere a quattro zampe.  
« Davvero bravo ».  
Le hai accarezzato la testa con la stessa gentilezza e premura con cui hai visto più volte lei coccolare il suo cagnolino – quello morbido e appetitoso scappato nel bosco una notte ed inspiegabilmente mai tornato – poi ti sei leccato le labbra.  
« Ho sempre desiderato un cagnolino ».

  


***

  


C’è una casetta bianca, al limitare del bosco in cui vivi.  
I fiori alle finestre sono morti, la porta decorata è stata quasi completamente divorata dalle fiamme ed il profumo di zucchero e torta appena sfornata è stato ampiamente coperto da quello acre e pungente di legno e carne bruciata.  
Non hai idea di che faccia avesse la donna che l’ha acquistata, non ti è interessato granché rimanere ad osservarla mentre moriva, chiamando a gran voce il nome della figlia, che non avrebbe comunque potuto sentirla, priva di sensi ma al sicuro tra le tue braccia.  
Hai il sospetto che tutto quel fumo inalato possa averle rovinato le corde vocali ma, dopotutto, i cani non parlano, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Comunque sì, si è mangiato il cagnolino.


End file.
